Flyna OneShots
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Bunch of Flyna one-shots starting from the first episode.
1. TransplANTed

**Hey all! I really LOVE Flyna, So I'm gonna try making Flyna one-shots (Basically, it's what I think should've happened) for every episode. Hope you like it! **

Episode One: TransplANTed

"We have a new ANT! We have a new ANT!" Olive screamed excitedly, running up to Fletcher.

Fletcher looked up from his wax sculptures. "Really? Where?" He asked.

Olive pointed to a girl who was talking with Gibson.

"Wow..." Fletcher stared dreamily at the new girl.

"She's coming over! Be normal!" Olive gasped, snapping Fletcher out of his thoughts.

The new girl walked up to them, smiled and said "Hi, I'm Chyna."

Olive suddenly got a fact in her head. "Did you know that the nation of China has had numerous historical incarnations. The ancient Chinese civilization, one of the world's earliest flourished in-" She was about to continue when she got a look from Fletcher, telling her to be quiet now. "Um...I'm Olive. I have an eidetic memory. Anything I've ever heard, seen, or read is permanently entered into my brain." She quickly said.

"Cool!" Chyna said.

"And I'm F-F-F Fle..." Fletcher stuttered, gazing dreamily at Chyna again.

"Fletcher!" Olive shouted.

Fletcher jumped. "Yeah! That's it. I'm Fletcher. I'm an artist. I'm sculpting the entire class out of wax."

Olive pointed at the wax sculptures. "Some people make friends, Fletcher LITERALLY makes friends."

Chyna giggled. "Well, their beautiful."

"Your beautiful." Fletcher thought, not realizing he said it out loud.

'Did he just call me beautiful?' Chyna thought, turning away so that Olive and Fletcher wouldn't see her blush.

Olive hit Fletcher's arm. "Don't be stupid!" She whispered. "Let me show you around Chyna." She lead Chyna out, glancing back Fletcher.

Chyna's House...

Chyna opens the front door to find Fletcher wearing a suit, hat, a walking stick, and an eyeglass.

"Hey." He said, shyly.

"Um, hi. You know, when I said you should look grown up, I didn't mean 'grown up' as in 'old person'." Chyna giggled.

"Yeah I know. Olive made me wear this. I'm wearing normal clothes under." Fletcher said, taking his eyeglass off.

"So, where's Olive?" Chyna asked after an awkward silence.

"Right here!" Olive jumps in. Fletcher and Chyna stare at her. Olive looked down her sparkly red dress.

"It's just blueberry yoghurt." She said, realizing what they were staring at.

"Please tell me she's also wearing normal clothes under too." Chyna whispered to Fletcher.

"Don't think so." Fletcher whispered back.

As the three ANTs walk up the stairs, a stinky smell was coming out of the bathroom.

"Eww! What is that?" Olive asked, covering her nose.

"That's just my dad after his 3rd burrito." Chyna explained, leading her new friends into her bedroom. There were three wax sculptures sitting on the bed.

"How did these get in here?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know! It's not like I sneaked in here with the sculptures earlier and looked around your room for awhile!" Fletcher blurted.

Chyna and Olive gave him a look.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Fletcher nervously asked.

"Uh..yeah...I already told my dad that we were studying and we don't want any interruptions. So let's go!" Chyna smiled, walking over to the open window and climbed out. Olive climbed out next. Fletcher looked back at his Chyna sculpture and stroked her hair.

"Fletcher! Let's go!" Chyna shouted.

"Coming!" Fletcher yelled, climbing out the window.

Lexi's Party...

"So Chyna, tell us about your first kiss?" Lexi asked, doubting Chyna EVER had a kiss.

"Um...Well, that takes me back..." Chyna began, but Fletcher jumped in.

"Yup, that's right, me and Chyna kissed just before we left." He said, putting his arm around Chyna. Chyna rolled her eyes and walked away, Fletcher close behind.

"Hey! I had to do something. You were dying there." He explained defensively. Chyna laughed and patted his back.

"Speaking of kisses..." Fletcher started to say. Chyna quickly ran over to Olive. "Darn!" Fletcher said to himself.

**So how was that? Please review? XD**


	2. ParticipANTs

Episode Two: ParticipANTs

Gibson and the ANTs walked into the gym. It was the Activity Fair today. Gibson held a rope and the other end of the rope was wrapped around the ANTs. It was a sort of leash.

"Okay, this is it, the Activity Fair! A great opportunity for you guys to blend in with the big kids." Gibson told them.

"Well then, I'm not sure the Preschool Safety Rule is helping." Chyna said, holding up the rope.

"As advisor of the A.N.T. Program, I need to make sure that you guys are safe." Said Gibson. "And so that I don't get fired." He added in a whisper.

He took out a whistle and showed it to the ANTs. "If you get lost, just blow your panic whistle." He said, blowing into it.

"Gibson? Are you lost again?" Principle Skidmore walked up behind the man-child.

"Nope, not a problem anymore. My ANT Pad has a GPS. When I learn to speak Korean, it'll be really useful!" He said. Gibson let the ANTs walk around while he read a Korean dictionary.

Chyna and Olive were talking about the activities they should try out when Fletcher came walking up to them in a suit of armour.

"Hello ladies." He grinned at Chyna.

"You see Olive? Fletcher's getting into the spirit of things. He signed up for the Renaissance club." Chyna said, putting her arm around Fletcher, making him gaze dreamily at her again.

"Actually, I put this on to protect myself from the big kids." He coolly said, carefully putting his hand on Chyna's waist. Chyna noticed this and looked at Fletcher, who sweetly smiled at her. Chyna laughed and pulled down Fletcher's helmet.

"As long as I'm wearing this, nothing can hurt me!" Fletcher said. Suddenly, a giant magnet pulled his metal suit towards it. Chyna and Olive ran over to Fletcher and put up his helmet.

"Nothing can hurt you huh?" Olive laughed.

"Well, I am very attractive." Fletcher winked at Chyna.

**In the A.N.T. Farm**

After signing up for the Cheerleading tryouts, Chyna and Olive walked into the A.N.T. Farm to find Fletcher trying to pull out something from his nose.

"How'd Chess Club go Fletcher?" Chyna asked.

"Not good." He replied, pointing at the two chess pieces stuck up his nose.

"Chyna signed us up for Cheerleading tryouts." Olive told Fletcher.

"Ooh! Can I come watch?" Fletcher asked Chyna.

"Sorry Fletch, Girls only." Chyna replied, laughing at Fletcher's disappointment.

**Later On...**

Chyna limped into the A.N.T. Farm with bruises and bandages all over her. Fletcher quickly ran up to her.

"Chyna! What happened?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Those cheerleaders broke her. They broke her bad." Olive explained, walking up to them.

"Don't worry Chyna, I'll take care you." Fletcher took this as an opportunity to hold Chyna's bandaged hand.

"Um, I already volunteered to do that." Olive told him.

"Well, I'll do better than you. You can hang out with Angus instead." Fletcher led Chyna out of the A.N.T. Farm.

Angus ran up to Olive and hugged her. "Fletcher, your so dead!" Olive muttered to herself.

**Okay, hope you liked this one. Next episode should be up soon.**


	3. PhANTom Locker

**So sorry for the long update! Here's Episode 3!**

Episode Three: PhANTom Locker

Fletcher, Olive, and Chyna were sitting on the couch in the A.N.T. Farm. Chyna was telling them about the new hot kid who just joined Webster High.

"What's so great about this guy?" Fletcher asked, a hint of Jealousy in his voice. Olive and Chyna gave him a look.

"Stupid." Olive muttured.

"What did I do?" Fletcher asked, dumbstruck. Chyna laughed.

* * *

The new kid was taking books out of his locker. Chyna slowly walked towards him. She started thinking of what to say to him. _'So um, you come here often? Of course he comes here! It's school!" _She thought. "That's stupid!" She cried out. The new kid turned and stared at her.

"Oh! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to...him!" Chyna pointed at Fletcher.

"Huh?" Fletcher asked.

"What's up stupid?" Chyna casually asked.

"Oh come on! What have I done?!" Fletcher whined, walking away. Seeing as New Kid walked away, Chyna followed Fletcher.

* * *

**Later On...**

Chyna met Fletcher in the hallways. His hand was on the hinge of a locker.

"Chyna, I can't paint Skidmore anymore. Slam this locker on my hand." Fletcher sighed.

"Okay!" Chyna replied, cheerfully.

"Wait what?!" Fletcher took his hand off the locker.

"You told me to!" Chyna raised her hands in defence.

"Well I didn't mean it!" Fletcher cried.

"I'm sorry! I've had a tough day. Olive thinks her locker's haunted, so she moved in to mine." Chyna said.

"Hmm. Why don't you prove to her that it isn't? Like, coming here at night?" Fletcher suggested.

"That is what they do in those Haunted House movies! Although, most of them end up with axes in their heads. Anyway, good plan." Chyna patted Fletcher's back. Fletcher beamed up and hugged Chyna.

"Are you alright?" Chyna asked, pulling away.

"I am now!" Fletcher grinned. Chyna laughed and walked away, Fletcher close behind her.

**After proving to Olive that her locker isn't haunted, Chyna, Olive, and Cameron walked out into the hallways...**

"Help! Don't look! It's too horrible!" Fletcher cried, running up to them and hiding behind Chyna.

"What's wrong?" Chyna asked.

"Skidmore!" Fletcher pointed at a figure standing in the doorway of the A.N.T. Farm. Principle Skidmore came walking up to them in an old school girl's outfit.

"Fletcher, what is this?!" Principle Skidmore growled, holding up a painting of a skeleton riding a bike.

"That's you in a few years." Fletcher muttered.

"Oh come on. It's not bad. You look skinny!" Chyna smiled.

"Oh right. Yes I do!" Principle Skidmore took a good look at the painting.

"Thanks for saving my butt Chyna." Fletcher smiled.

**Okay, this was kind of rushed. Please review!**


End file.
